Talk:Eternity (Earth-616)
Multiversal In , Eternity is mentioned as being the embodiment of every universe. While Eternity could be multi-faceted and be able to manifest for individual universes, it appears we should merge all of Eternity's pages into "Eternity (Multiverse)". Is there any information from previous material that could represent a big contradiction to the statement from the aforementioned book? --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:30, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :I think there's none, but shouldn't that be applied to the other cosmic aspects as well, such as Death (even though more than one version of her had already been killed in some universes)? Because, as explained by Molecule Man, they are concepts and concepts don't die. And they seem to use M-Bodies to enter the common universes too. :--The Many-Angled One (talk) 02:19, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::In the letters section of , Al Ewing explained what's the deal with Eternity: ::What do we do now? We keep the alternate realities entries for Eternity or merge them all together? And, as I wrote above, should the same be applied for the other cosmic aspects as well? ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 19:23, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :::If the Eternities across the Multiverse are only facets of a single Eternity, I think the most accurate thing would be to merge all of them together. I'm not sure about the other cosmic aspects, though. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:52, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::Wouldn't it be better if we just create a page for the Multiversal/Omniversal Eternity and keep the others separate (as long as they aren't empty)? Just asking. :::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 12:25, September 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Simply to avoid an unweildy length and an absolute logistical nightmare of who knows where the stories each fit in a combined timeline between various realities, I'd suggest we keep them individual articles. -- Annabell (talk) 12:29, September 23, 2016 (UTC) As far, I'm for keeping the Eternities in separate page (including the one from the Sixth Infinity mainstream universe). Other (possible) occurrences of the multiversal/omniversal Eternity: * On 's recap, it stated Eternity encompass the entirety of the Multiverse (on this story arc, there is also the fact Entropy become Eternity. we should think about it). * In Earth-691/ , Eternity (Earth-691)(?) stated he was "the sum total of all that exists along the temporal axis, yet I am far from alone in the infinite Multiverse" ( ). That's close, but I'm not sure it is enough (temporal axis= Multiverse or just the past and future of Earth-691, etc.). Your opinion ? **(the Cosmic beings ("Cosmic Elite") seems to have some kind of Multiversal aspect in that reality: Eternity mentions the Hawkgod having acquired "multiversal maturity" in , The Protégé (#44?), Bubonicus (#35?, #49)) * 's recap: "The Omniverse manifests as anthropomorphic being called Eternity" I'm in favor of creating a page (or a sandbox page) in order to start organizing the material we possess. I started it, so we can already add material to it (If it occurs it isn't needed after all, we'll delete it). Also a doubt on : Is the "dying heart of the sixth omniverse" Eternity or the Cosmic Egg ? (or are those both the same?). If so, Eternity (Omniverse) is Eternity (Earth-0)/Eternity (Earth-616) that appeared in Sixth Infinity (but I think he isn't). Undoniel (talk) 13:18, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Al Ewing has clarified on Twitter that he uses the term "Omniverse" as a synonym for the regular Marvel multiverse, so Eternity (Omniverse) should probably be changed to "Eternity (Multiverse)". This version of Eternity also previously showed up during Jeph Loeb's Abraxas Fantastic Four storyline, and in J.M. DeMatteis' and Keith Giffen's 2005 Defenders miniseries. Antvasima (talk) 09:14, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Now that Ultimates 2 ended, and everything about multiversal Eternity (and previous multiversal representation of previous multiverses appeared in the last issue) was said and done... What is the final word about this topic? Will there be separate pages for separate Eternities of different universes and one for the multiversal version (which I personally think is the best option) or what is going to happen with all this? I am asking this because looking for an answer about Eternity, I found the message box about this talk and it has been almost a year without updates... So I thouth about reviving this debate Xelloss.nakama (talk) 19:02, December 13, 2017 (UTC) :There will be separate pages for the separate Eternities of each reality and one for the multiversal one. :--TMAO (talk) 19:17, December 13, 2017 (UTC)